


butterflies

by enbylily



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Butterflies, Drabble, F/F, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Magic, Magical Tattoos, Sapphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbylily/pseuds/enbylily
Summary: cho gets a magical tattoo from luna <3
Relationships: Cho Chang/Luna Lovegood
Kudos: 13





	butterflies

Her hands were delicate and nimble. Her fingertips lightly traced her hip bone, leaving a trail of ink patterns onto cold, pale skin. 

Cho’s eyes fluttered shut, letting the magic do its work. She could still feel Luna’s fingers, making their way down her hip. 

Butterflies. In her ribcage. The softness of Luna’s hands, the close contact, the gentle hum of magic in the workshop, gave Cho butterflies. They flew around her ribs, wings beating quickly against the bone cage. 

Luna’s hand slipped further down her hip, and Cho felt the butterflies follow, down into her stomach. She inhaled slowly, trying to hold still. Then, Luna’s hand pulled away.

“All done,” Luna said softly. Cho’s eyes blinked open, and she sat up, staring into Luna’s wide, blue eyes.

“Thank you,” Cho whispered, glancing down at her hip. Then she frowned, because the tattoo wasn’t on her hip. “Luna, there’s nothing there.”

Luna laughed, a tinkling, quiet sound. “That’s part of the magic,” she said. “You’ll have to find it.”

Cho furrowed her brows. “What do you mean, Luna?”

“Look,” said Luna, pointing at Cho’s shoulder. Cho let out a small breath of surprise- a small, ink butterfly was fluttering on her shoulder, heading towards her collarbone. “I thought it should be able to explore. Butterflies like exploring.”

“What if it gets lost?” Cho asked, following the path of the butterfly with her finger.

Luna smiled. “You could always ask me to help you find it.”

Cho lifted her hand away from the tattoo, which was descending down her chest. 

“Will you help me find it now?” she murmured. Butterflies in her throat.

Luna raised her hand, gently touching the side of her ribcage. The butterflies in her chest followed the touch. Goosebumps. 

“Right there,” Luna whispered, softly. Cho looked at her, carefully. 

“And what about the other ones?”

Luna looked right back at her. 

“You mean the ones in my stomach?”

Cho didn’t break eye contact. “I mean the ones in mine.”

Luna raised her hand again, brushing Cho’s dark fringe out of her eyes.

“The butterfly is there,” she explained. “Behind your ear.”

“Is that so?” Cho whispered. 

Luna leaned in, her lips brushing gently against her neck. “It’s here now,” she whispered. “I might have to keep following it. In case it gets lost.”

“Where is it heading?” Cho breathed, the butterflies fluttering more than ever. Luna's face was very close to hers.

“Here,” Luna said, softly, and then pressed her lips onto Cho’s. 

Butterflies.


End file.
